The wolf packs checkups
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: Carlisle asks Jacob to see if he could get the pack to agree to letting him preform a check up on them. But with this pack who knows what will happen, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wolf Pack's Check Up**_

**Chapter 1**

Jake walks into Emily's house and says to the rest of his pack

"Guys, Doc Cullen asked me to see if I could get you to let him examine us."

Leah angrily says "No freaking way. Jake you're out off your mind."

"I'm not letting him near me" says Paul in a warning tone.

Seth says "Doc Cullen's nice, he wouldn't hurt us. He's our friend."

Sam says "Enough. Jake why does he want to examine us?"

To which Jake replies "Because he is worried about us and because none of us can or have been to the hospital in a while he just wants to make sure we are ok"

Jared who was busy eating his was through a muffin stopped for a moment and in an angry manner said "Tell him we are fine anyway we don't need him"

Jake calmly turns to the others and says "Come on guys it would be good to know that we are all fit and healthy"

To which Quil then sharply says "JAKE WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE HOSPITAL"

Jake's reply to this was simple "Good because doc Cullen was going to do it at his house"

Leah then in a very annoyed manner says "God damn it Jake we not doing it, so drop it."

To which Sam then adds "I'm sorry Jake but we don't trust him enough to do that"

Jake then says "Sam you like Dr Fang you are the one who said we should try to be civil towards them before I imprinted on Nessie"

Jake takes a breath and then continues in a now fierce manner saying

"HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOTEN IT WAS DOC CULLEN THAT'S FIXED ME UP WHEN THAT VAMPIRE MESSED ME UP REAL BAD AND HE ALSO TREATED SETHS SHOULDER AND COLLOR BONE WHEN BELLA ACCIDENTLLY BROKE THEM"

Jake then lowers his voice and says "No one else will be there only the person being examined at the time and the doctor the rest will then just be waiting to be examined"

Annoyed at being spoken to like this Sam then says "Stand down Jake"

Jake then says in a very firm voice says "NO! Listen here Sam Uley I am the alpha of this pack by birth and you will obey me, we are all going to let Doc Cullen examine us and we will all go tomorrow IS THAT CLEAR!"

They say "Yes, sure, ok Jake"

To which Jake then replied "Good I will now go and tell Doc Cullen and I expect you to all behavior yourselves tomorrow"

Jake then goes to tell Carlisle.


	2. Sam

_**The Wolf Pack's Check Up**_

**Chapter 2**

**The Next day**

The wolf pack arrives at the Cullen's house and is greeted at the door by Carlisle, Carlisle tells them to make themselves at home.

When Carlisle see them just sitting on the sofas looking bored or nervous he says "Why don't you watch T.V or help yourself to something to eat." Jake turned the T.V on when no one moved.

**SAM **

Carlisle asks "who wants to go first?" with a warm smile.

Sam volunteers "I will" and follows Carlisle into the infirmary; Bella had needed when she was pregnant.

Carlisle has Sam sit on a diagnosis bed and says "Ok Sam, I have your medical report from the hospital and apparently you've miss 4 injections."

Sam replies "After I turned into the wolf the first time, I stopped going to hospital."

Carlisle says "That's not a problem; I'll bring you up to date before you leave."

Carlisle is gentle as he examines Sam and says "Thank you for allowing me to do these check-ups. It's just after what happened to Jake last June, I can't help worrying about you boys. I know this can't be very pleasant for you I'll be quick.

To this Sam replies "S'ok doc, you just want to make sure we're ok" avoiding Carlisle's gaze.

Carlisle says "I only want you guys to be healthy and unharmed. It's mostly because if you're sick or hurt you can't go to the hospital but you're always welcome to come and see me if your concerned about anything. I'm just looking out for you boys and Leah."

Sam says "Thanks, I appreciate it. We'll come to you if we ever need a doctor."

Carlisle smiles and says "You boys are always welcome here" as he finishes the exam and prepares Sam's 4 vaccinations.

Sam sits still while Carlisle gives him his injections. When Sam sees Carlisle pick up 2 band aids he points out "The puncture wounds have already healed."

Carlisle pats Sam's bare back proudly and says "All done, you did very well. Thank you for staying calm."

Carlisle walks Sam out.


	3. Paul, Leah and Jared

**Chapter 3 **

**Paul**

Sam says "Paul, you go next."

Paul doesn't look happy at Sam's command, in-fact he looked down right livid. But follows Carlisle into the examination room.

A few minutes later they Paul growl and snarl viciously when Carlisle tells him to calm down. There was an even fiercer growl then Jake, Sam and Jared barge in and hold Paul down. Jake and Sam restrain Paul's arms while Jared holds down Paul's legs.

Paul yells "Hey, Let Me Go! LEMME GO! Stay away from me!"

Carlisle examines Paul quickly only taking about 10ish minutes then Carlisle gives a thrashing Paul a shot so quickly that he doesn't notice.

Carlisle takes a few steps back then says "Ok Paul, all done."

Sam says "Paul go back to the reservation and stand guard."

Paul snaps "Gladly" then leaves in wolf form.

**Leah **

Carlisle says "Leah, if you'd like to come with me."

Leah goes with Carlisle a little apprehensively and sits on the diagnosis bed but glares at Carlisle and mutters "Back off leach" under her breath but co-operates for the most part.

After Carlisle was done examining Leah, he asks "Leah have you ever preformed a breast exam on yourself? Just to check that every things healthy."

Leah fumes "NO!"

Carlisle says "You should regularly check for changes, lumps and bumps. Ok your done, you can rejoin the others now."

Leah leaves the room and sits with the others in the living room.

**Jared**

Carlisle says "Jared, this way please."

Jared goes with Carlisle and sits on the padded diagnosis bed.

Carlisle smiles and says "Ok Jared, I have your medical record and so far you've received all your required vaccinations."

Carlisle looks up and sees Jared smiling mischievously while watching every move he made.

Carlisle says "Ok Jared, let's get started. This won't take long" then quickly examines Jared.

Carlisle says "That's you done, you can go back to the other's if you want. I'll be in shortly" as he writes notes in Paul, Leah and Jared's records, while Jared rejoins the others.

About 5 minutes go by before Carlisle comes to claim his next victim, oops patient.


	4. Jake

**C4**

**Jake **

Carlisle asks "Jacob why don't you be next?"

Jake says "sure doc" and goes with Carlisle.

Jake sits on the diagnosis bed and asks "Have the others given you any trouble?"

Carlisle replies "Nothing I can't handle. I knew when I offered, this was going to be difficult. Theirs still tension between us despite you imprinting on Nessie."

Carlisle puts his stethoscope on Jakes muscular chest and after listening to his heart rate inquires "So, how are you feeling Jacob?"

Jake says "I'm fine doc, why?"

Carlisle replies "Oh nothing, just checking if you were hurt or had any illnesses recently. I can't help worrying about you, more so after the new born army incident and you're so close to Nessie. I just want to help all of you."

Jake grins and says "I know. Hey doc thanks."

Carlisle lies Jake down and feels along his abdomen.

Carlisle finishes the exam quickly and says "I made sure to bring you up to date on you injections last June when I treated you."

Jake says "I know I was there" and rubs his arm subconsciously.

Carlisle smiles slightly, pats Jakes bare back and says "Ok, we're done" then walks Jake out.


	5. Quil and Embry

**Quil**

Carlisle says "Quil, if you'll follow me"

Quil goes with Carlisle and sits on the exam bed. Carlisle starts the exam with Quil eyeing Carlisle warningly. Carlisle asks general questions and tries to make small talk to put Quil at ease, but gets very few answers from Quil.

Carlisle finishes the exam after about 25 minutes and says " Hold on Quil" as Quil gets up ready to leave.

Carlisle continues "Your record says you've missed your BT vaccination and you're due a H1V1. Though I'm not sure if werewolves can catch the flu but I'd feel better if I gave you them now. Hop back up for me this will only take a second."

Quil does as he's told though looks like he wanted to argue. Carlisle gently gives Quil his 2 shots, with a grunt here and there.

Carlisle says "Ok Quil, we're done. Will you please send Embry in."

Quil nods and replies "Sure doc" then leaves.

**Embry**

A few seconds later a nervous looking Embry appears and walks into Dr. Cullen's exam room.

Carlisle smiles warmly at Embry and jesters to the exam table with one hand and says as Embry sits on the Exam table "Don't worry Embry, I'll make this quick . It's ok, every-things fine."

Embry nods but glares at Carlisle a little fearfully. Carlisle could smell Embry's nervousness and decides to get the exam over with for Embry's sake.

Carlisle walks over to the shirtless boy on the exam table and starts the examine him. A few minutes into the exam Carlisle puts his hands on either side of Embry's neck to check his throat muscles.

Embry's startled he winces as he jumps back eyeing Carlisle fearfully. Carlisle pulls his hands away and holds them in front of him trying to calm Embry.

Carlisle says " Embry, It's ok son. I'm not going to hurt you, calm down son. I was merely checking you throat muscles. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Embry looks down embarrassed "of course Doc Cullen won't hurt me. Jake said doc Cullen was pretty cool for a vamp, even before he imprinted on Nessie."

Embry mumbles " Sorry doc" to the ground.

Carlisle tentatively puts his hand on Embry's shoulder ans says "Don't worry about it Embry, lets finish so you can go back. I already checked your record and you're up-to-date on your routine vaccinations."

Carlisle finishes the rest of the exam quickly for Embry's sake then walks him out.


	6. Seth

**C6 **

**Seth**

Carlisle says "All right Seth you're the last one, please follow me" at that moment they all hear Paul howling. Sam once outside turns into the wolf, Sam and Paul howl to each other.

Sam turns back into a human runs into the Cullen's house and says " Intruder's, 3 of them, come on guys. Seth you stay here and get examined."

The others the leave.

Carlisle says "Seth, if you'll follow me please."

Seth goes with Carlisle and sits down on the diagnosis table nervously. Carlisle sees Seth's scared and asks "Are you all right Seth?" gently placing a hand on Seth's clothed shoulder.

Seth in a fearful tone replies "I-I've never b-been examines before. I don't know what's going to happen."

Carlisle smiles slightly at Seth's sweetness and asks "Seth, are you scared of me?"

Seth's eyes widen at this and in a flustered voice says " No, of course not. I trust you completely."

Carlisle has an idea and asks "Seth, would it help if I told you, what I was doing through out the exam?"

Seth nods and replies "That sounds all right but can I ask things if I get scared?"

Carlisle gives Seth's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and says "Of course Seth. That's fine. Seth, you must have had check ups before. That's really all I'm going to do."

Seth says "I had my last check-up when I was 10, I didn't get sick very often."

Carlisle nods and says "It's ok Seth, we're going to start now" Pulling open a drawer he reached inside, grabbing a thermometer.

Carlisle says "Open your mouth please Seth."

Seth does as he's told and sits quietly while Carlisle takes his temperature, a minute later the thermometer beeps.

Carlisle takes the thermometer out of Seth's mouth and says "108. That's fine for a werewolf."

Carlisle says " Now I'm going to check your eyes, ears and mouth" Carlisle was troubled by Seth's terrified, rigid form and tries to calm him by chatting to him.

"I'm going to check the your throat muscles, ok." Seth sits still for the 10 seconds Carlisle had his hand around his throat. Carlisle says " Well your throat feels fine".

"Seth could you please take your shirt off for me?" again Seth merely sits quietly, hoping for this to finish quickly.

Carlisle gently puts his stethoscope on Seth's chest, their was no doubt he was terrified. Carlisle takes an old fashioned blood pressure cuff out of a draw and sees Seth eyeing it warily.

Seth asks "What's that?" as Carlisle wraps the soft band around Seth's upper arm.

Carlisle replies "This is a Sphygmomanometer, it measures your blood pressure."

Seth asks "Will it hurt?"

Carlisle after a few moments contemplation says "Yes. It will hurt just a little but it's just like a tight squeeze, all right."

Seth says "Ok doc" a little fearfully.

Seth watches with wide eyes as Carlisle takes the bulb in one hand starting the procedure, whilst running his figures through Seth's hair gently. Which soothes Seth a little.

Carlisle says as he gets the reading " 78 over 118. That's perfectly normal."

Carlisle takes the band off Seth's arm, puts the blood pressure cuff away then writes notes in Seth's record. Carlisle can't help but think " I've treated Seth before, I don't understand why he's so frightened. He knows I won't hurt him, he even told me he trusted me earlier. If Seth is still scared when I go back, I'll ask him what's wrong?"

Carlisle walks back over to Seth and reassures "You're doing great Seth. Don't worry son , we're almost done."

Seth just nods.

Carlisle asks " How have you been feeling recently, Seth?"

Seth replies "Fine" quickly. Avoiding eye contact.

Carlisle asks " What's the matter, Seth? It's ok, you can tell me" in a reassuring tone, as he puts his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth says " My dad always came in with me, whenever I had a check up. He came in with me on my last check up because he knew I was scared...

And now he's... he's gone and I'm really scared. I don't know why. I know theirs nothing to be scared of, but I'm still scared. I'm sorry." as he wipes away a tear.

Carlisle sees Seth's upset and scared, and comforts Seth by saying " Shh, it's ok Seth. You're dad made you feel safe and now he's passed , you're feeling a little vulnerable and frightened at the moment. It's perfectly normal to feel that way."

Seth starts to cry, within seconds Seth was in Carlisle's strong, caring arms.

Carlisle says " It's ok Seth,. Let it out, let it out. I know you miss your dad, it will become easier in time. Everything will be ok eventually, I promise. I won't lie to you the pain never really goes away but it does get easier. Seth your dad will never truly be gone as long as he's in your heart."

Seth sobs into Carlisle's chest for a while, with Carlisle gently yet firmly rubs Seth's back and strokes Seth's hair.

When Seth calmed down he pulled away slightly to look into Carlisle's eyes and says " Thank you.."

Carlisle cuts in " Theirs no need... Do you feel better?"

Seth smiles and says Yes thank you" as he wipes his eyes and nose.

Carlisle gets a box of tissues out of the cabinet and says "Here Seth" handing Seth the box.

Seth smiles and says "Thanks" as he cleans himself up and blows his nose noisily

Carlisle asks " Seth, are you ready to continue?" now Seth was finished

Seth smiles again and nods as he says " Yeah, I'm ok now. Thank you for helping me through that."

Carlisle says " My pleasure. Seth if you ever need to talk, you know you can always talk to me or Jacob. You and Jacob are very close, I'm sure he won't mind talking to you, if you need to."

Carlisle smiles at Seth, he could tell Seth was know longer scared and says " Seth I need you to lye down, please. So I can check your abdomen."

Seth lye's down on the padded diagnosis table. Carlisle gently examines Seth's abdomen and says "Everything appears normal. Do you feel any pain as I do this?"

Seth says "No doc"

Carlisle replies "That's good" as he moves to Seth's stomach before taking his hands away and writes notes in his record.

Carlisle says " Ok Seth, sit up for me. I'm going to test your reflexes" as he takes the small hammer like object out of his medical bag and turns to Seth. Carlisle gently taps Seth 3 times on each knee with the reflex tester and Seth's legs kick.

Carlisle says "Your absolutely fine Seth, we're almost done. Seth because you haven't had a check-up in years, you've missed several inoculations. I'm going to give you them now. Don't worry Seth they won't hurt."

Seth nervously asks " How many shots do I have to get?" as Carlisle starts preparing the shots and equipment he would need.

Carlisle replies " 3, don't worry Seth, it will all be over in a minute. Don't worry, they won't be that bad." as he cleans Seth's inner elbow.

Carlisle quickly and gently gives Seth his shots, with a few whimpers from Seth. Then puts a band aid on Seth's arm and says "There all done. See now, that wasn't so bad now was it." as he ruffles Seth's hair fondly.

Seth replies "I guess not. Hey doc, thanks for what you did. Really it helped me a lot, just thank you Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiles at Seth then says "your very welcome Seth. One of the inoculations you got is going to make to sleepy soon, you can go now if you want or you can rest here for a while."

Seth thinks about it he was tired already and asks "Is it ok for me to stay?"

Carlisle says " Of course son, follow me" as he takes Seth into living room then gives him a pillow and drapes a blanket over him.

Carlisle says "The others will be back later to check on you."

Seth replies " Thanks. Night doc."

Carlisle says "Sleep well Seth. Your father would be very proud of the fine young man you have become. I know I am."

Seth incredibility touched says " Thank you doc, that means a lot."

Carlisle gently kisses Seth's forehead before heading to his office when Seth fell asleep.

**3 hours later **

Jake, Embry and Sam concerned come to check on Seth and are greeted by Carlisle at the door as he explained about Seth then takes them to Seth who was only just waking up.

Jake says "Hey sleepy head, you had us worried. You ready to go?"

Seth replies " Hey guys, sorry if I worried you, I didn't mean to. I was just tired after getting my shots. Yeah I'm ready if you are. Doc, thanks again for all your help."

Sam asks " What help Seth?"

Seth answers " I got a little worked up earlier about this being my first check up with out my dad, doc Cullen helped me through it. Jake would you mind if I came to you if I need to talk to some one?"

Jake replies " Of course Seth. Dude you know I'm here if you need me, we all are. Come on lets get you home today's been hard on you" with that they leave after thanking Carlisle for everything he did for them.

Carlisle returns to his study and awaits his families return.


End file.
